Total Drama Schooling!
by PeachesAreDericious
Summary: Wawanaka high: A prestigious school that grades not only by school work, but by GRUELING challenges. Apps open, PM them, App on profile. Four more apps available, all for team Calvin
1. Prolouge

**Hello, my dearies! This is my first story, so I decided to go all out with a SYOC story! BUT! I must follow the rules! My app is on my profile, and you must PM the apps. I DO NOT want this story deleted! This is where all those that have been deleted have gone wrong!  
**

**This takes place at Wawanaka high, where kids have to get good grades AND compete in challenges to be the top student. And with that honor comes a 1,000,000 dollar tuition! :OOO  
**

**Teams are separated by homeroom class, not by dorms. Dorms actually separate the genders in the two classes! The Maroon and Indigo Halls are for team Mannon, and the Olive and Teal hallways are for team Calvin.  
**

**Here is the team status quos:  
**

_**In team Mannon, we strive to be there for one another and change the world. The start to a better future for yourselves and others begin as soon as you walk into the classroom. Our motto is 'Give me a place to stand and I'll move the earth.' We believe that with a heart of gold and a brain of steel, you can make your mark. Children in this class most likely become Motivational speakers, Counselors, Therapists, and even representatives.  
**_

_**In team Calvin, we believe in independence and personal strength. In order to make it through life, you need to stay strong and not give in. However, we work as a team, no matter the issue As we always say 'You can throw us to the floor, the wall, or in a fire, but with our strength, we can always pick ourselves up.' Our students go into the Military, become Leaders, Business owners, and tend to keep this team in the family.  
**_

**There! Now to introduce the class representatives, my friends OCs, Madi and Zakk.**

* * *

The school bells of Wawanaka High rung in Madi's ears as she flattened out the uniform plaid skirt that reached her knees. She made sure her collar was straightened before taking a deep breath. She walked into the glass revolving door, walking into a large main hallway. In the upper center was a closed off circle desk. A woman sat down, talking into the phone, and scribbling something down. The woman put her phone down, and returned to her paper work.

Madi walked over the woman, tapping the desk,"Excuse me, I have a meeting with a Mr. Eric Calvin." The lady put on a tight smile, fake of course,"Yes, He is waiting for you in class 225." The phone rang, and the lady picked it up with an almost mechanical response,"Wawanaka High."

Madi sighed and looked at the laminated map, to where 225 was highlighted in teal. She strutted down the empty hallway, her large, untamed mass of curls swaying with her. About halfway in the center, she bumped into someone's chest, letting out a surprised squeak. Just about as she was to fall, a strong hand grabbed her wrist, keeeping her up. She sighed and tried to flatten her hair, to no avail. She looked up to the guy who helped her.

Dark brown eyes met dark blue. The guy, who stood a head and a half taller then her, looked concerned,"Are you okay?" Madi nods, looking to the point above the guy's messy brown waves,"Yes, Thank you, I shall be going." She turned away and scurried away, to room 225.

Zakk looked after the girl with a raised eyebrow,"Must be a Calvin student." He put his hands in his pocket and strolled down the hallways, to an open door. Inside the door sat a man looking over some papers. The man looked middle aged, with brown balding hair and thick glasses. He looked up when Zakk tapped on the door. The man, Andrew Mannon, grinned,"Zakk, come in and have a seat! Do you want a soda?"

Zakk nodded politely,"Yes, thank you." He sat across from the desk while Mr. Mannon reached down and grabbed an orange soda. He set it in front of Zakk,"I guess you know why you're here..."

* * *

"So, I'm not the leader, but merely a representative?." Madi asked as she sipped her tea. She set the cup down as a young man with black hair and a light mustache sat across from her. He wore ovular glasses and dressed nicely.

"Yes, Because your permanent record shows you are well suited for this class. Do you accept?" Madi smirked, twirling a strand of her hair,"Of course."

* * *

Zakk smiled, listening to the man's offer,"Accepted."

* * *

_**There you have it!**_


	2. Team MANNON

_**Hey guys! I have the Mannon team all suited up! Calvin... I have one more female app available and three males! :D Now, introducing the Mannon Group!  
**_

_**Diaclaimer: I do NOT own TDI.  
**_

* * *

Mr. Mannon leaned across the table, handing Zakk a folder of papers,"Here is the Mannon Group. You know how hard it is to be accepted here, let alone the group."

Zakk nods, and takes the folder. As he puts on his glasses, he states,"Yes, You need to be able to pass the exam and placement quiz. The exam is ! #$%^&* near impossible." He looks through the stack. The first name he comes across is _**Claus** **Trinald**_. Though a B student in records, He held strong promise and was well suited. He'd be placed in Indigo hall, where the more male folks would go into.

He turned the page, to find the records of **_Matten_ _Kenzler_**. He was a very good choice for Mannon. His grades were average, but nothing that can't be helped. He had a good reputation, so he would go in Indigo. The next page had the profile of _**Nebula Peterson**_. A bright ditz with a tendency to be close with the first nice person, she was perfect for the Mannon class. She had the heart of gold and the mind of steel, even if she was a bit ditzy... She could go in Maroon

The final page was that of _**Devin DeBane**_. Though she appeared to be well suited for Calvin, she could use Mannon. Mannons branch out and help others, and maybe she could do that. She had potential. Her records showed that she was a golden student, save for math. It was not uncommon others struggled with math, but Zakk was a genius at math. He could help her. She was in Maroon as well.

He took off the glasses, closing the folder and placing it on a desk,"This will be difficult, but I will try to build a team with what we have." smiled and sipped his own soda,"Appreciated."

Zakk sat back, tucking his glasses into his blazer pocket. He sipped his soda and looked outside. Orientation would begin soon.

* * *

_**There you go! Now, four more apps available. **_


	3. HOW DO I FANFIC?

_**HI GUYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! Its Peaches! :3**_

_**Now, my friends threw in some OC boys, so lets get this party started!  
**_

_**Now, to introduce team Calvin, as well as figure out the challenge!  
**_

_**Woop!  
**_

_**I do NOT own TDI.  
**_

* * *

Madi stood up on her tip toes to decorate the top of the chalk board, cursing her small height. It was early in the morning, about 30 minutes before even started, but yet she was there. A figure plucked the chalk from her hand and began mirroring the designs on the bottom of the board, which said 'Welcome Calvin Students'

The female towered about seven inches above Madi, making her eyebrow twitch. The girl had a ! #$%^&* good figure (Which the uniform complimented), and was very pretty. She had caramel brown hair and blue eyes. Her student ID necklace stated her name was _**Layla**** Hathaway**_. Layla finished the board and set the chalk down, dusting her hands,"There you go, Short stuff." Madi frowned a bit, but Layla laughed,"Just kidding."

Madi shrugged,"I owe you one." Layla just grinned,"Yep."

Another set of footsteps walked through the classroom. A male, just slightly taller then Layla. He had long jet black hair that went just past his shoulders. He had violet eyes, and was in the category of 'thin and wiry', when it came to form. He looked in with a small smile,"Looks like I'm the only male. Me gusta."

Layla "pfft"d and rolled her eyes,"In your dreams, sweet heart." Madi giggled as another male walked into the room, earbuds in his ears. She blinked for a minute,Then dashed toward him,"BROCK!" The tall, broad shouldered boy stumbled forward as the other two in the room blinked,"Um..."

Brock turned around, pulling his earbuds from his ears and grinning, his dark brown eyes having a small spark,"Oh, there you are, twerpling!" Madi laughed, and hugged the big guy, who toward a whole foot above her. Layla rose a brow,"Are you guys friends or something?" Brock pulled away from Madi, rolling his eyes underneath his brown hair,"We're cousins."

Joshua rolled his own eyes,"I couldn't tell, considering she's tiny and you're as big as a bear."

"And as ugly as one, too...," said a figure from the door. The figure had a feminine hourglass shape, long, blonde hair, and cold blue eyes. Her lips where twitch up in an amused smirk. She chuckled,"And you cousin isn't any better. Short as a elf and fugly as hell."

She turned to Layla and Joshua, and rolled her eyes,"And I'm stuck with a ! #$%^&*, and an emo. How nice." She sneered at everybody and walked to the back of the room. Everyone looked like they were going to kick her ! #$%^&*, but the girl, _**Nabila Peterson,**_couldn't find any fucks to give. Madi jumped in front of them,"Now, everyone, we are just needing one more person, then we will only have to deal with e-"

"Sorry I'm late, everyone!," A voice said from the front of the room. Everyone swung around to see a tall, slender boy who was looking at the board. His blonde hair looked like it came down to his chin, and the tips were dyed hot pink. He turned around, and gave a polite smile,closing his green eyes,"Hi. I'm Christian."

Nabila just smirked again,"More like 'Christina', pinky." Christian shrugged the comment off and quietly walked to the back of the room, next to where Brock set his bag. Madi pinched her nose. To say this team will be trying would be an understatement...

* * *

_**Meanwhile, with the Mannons:**_

* * *

"I wonder if the first challenge will be fun!," a light brown haired boy by the name of 'Matt' stated thoughtfully. Next to him a brunette female, Devin, fiddled with her braid,"Did you even READ the pamphlet. The challenges were stated to be _gruesome_. If anything, they'll involve _blood_." At the mention of blood, Zakk blanched on the other side of the room behind his book. Next to him was Claus, reading a book, his head propped by his elbow.**  
**

"OMG! You are so pretty!," A dirty blonde haired girl, Haylee, squealed hugging the arm of Nebula. Nebula squealed back,"You are too!" The two girls squealed and hugged each other, making everyone flinch. Devin called out,"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP BEFORE I PLUCK YOUR HAIRS FROM YOUR HEADS ONE BY ON-"

She was interrupted by the announcements,"_May all students head to the school pool. All students to the school pool._"

Nebula and Haylee exchanged glances,"This school has a pool?"

* * *

As the teams walked into the pool area, trapeze swings fell from the ceilings. Paint buckets stood in the corners. A pile of gloves were in two different piles. The pool was empty, a net at the bottom. Layla looked around, and said the one thing that was on everyone's mind,"What is going on here?"

* * *

_**Challenge one: Trapeze hand-painting. How good is your OC at trapezing? :D**_


End file.
